


Friendly Concern

by TheMamaFox



Series: Home is where the Heart is [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMamaFox/pseuds/TheMamaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of the Inquisitor's friends comment on her relationship with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Concern

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Varric's concern in DA2. I like to think that he would do the same for the Inquisitor. Bonus with a few others, including Dalish of the Bull's Chargers because Dalish ladies gotta stick together. :)

**Varric**  
  
“You’ve been coming this way a lot lately. Rumor has it that you and the Commander are getting pretty serious.”

“Unexpected but yes.”   
  
“Look, Curly is.... Kirkwall was bad. He saw things, things you don’t just get over. He was angry back then. Very angry. At mages.”    
  
“I know Varric. He regrets who he was there and what was allowed to happen. I fear he will punish himself for it until he dies. He vows to do better.”

“Just be careful.”  
  
“I will.”

* * *

  **Cassandra**

”The Commander is happier lately. I assume that is your doing.”  
  
”I hope so”  
  
”He frets too much. It’s good he has someone to remind him to smile now and then.”

* * *

**Iron Bull**  
  
“The Inquisitor and the Commander. Nice!” 

“I’m glad you approve.”

“You elves are bendy, I need to give Cullen some pointers.”   
  
“Bull!”   
  
“What? You’ll like it.”  
  
“At least be discreet. Don’t embarrass him in front of the soldiers.” 

“Got it, Boss.” 

* * *

  **Leliana**

"We should start thinking of the wedding."  
  
"The wedding? Wait, you mean mine and Cullen's?"  
  
"Of course! A proper event will take months of planning. I can get the finest tailors in Orlais. Think of the shoes! Of course you must tell me of Dalish customs so we can work them together. It will be magnificent-”  
  
“Breathe Leliana!”   
  
“Oh sorry, I got carried away. It’s just so exciting."  
  
“To think you are the one all of the soldiers are afraid of.”

"As they should be."

* * *

**Dalish**

“Not bad for a shem. Though you know what this means. The Dalish forbid bonding with humans.”  
  
“I cannot return, not after all that has happened and what I have committed to here. Does it matter if there is another reason to stay?”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“I only hope they understand.”  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"Then I think they will." 

 


End file.
